Flores de un Lago
by Anna Angelus
Summary: Anna es la hija de un rey, que solo quiere protegerla, pero ella se enamora de un joven que cambia su vida para siempre


Flores de un Lago  
  
N. Autora: El principió parecerá algo pesado, pero creo que vale la pena intentar leerlo, boh!, ustedes son los que me juzgan, así que dejo en sus manos otra de mis creaciones, si les gusta: espero que lo disfruten, lo escribí para San Valentín, pero es un poco tarde ^_^.  
  
Amor:  
  
Es larga la peregrinación por la humanidad de esta palabra y de los arcanos que esconde. Como si fuese eterna, no conocemos su origen. Es la criatura más bella y más resplandeciente que nos ha nacido. Es el contrapeso de tantos disparates que ha cometido y sigue cometiendo la humanidad en todos los órdenes. Pero habiéndonos nacido esta preciosa criatura, llamada a redimirnos colectivamente y persona por persona, he aquí que nos queda abierto un enorme portal a la esperanza.  
  
Lo que ha cambiado muy poco es el amor de la mujer, tanto en su papel de compañera como en su papel de madre; porque ella es el manantial del amor, alimentado por la propia Naturaleza. Ella es la que con paciencia infinita está enseñando al hombre a amar. El amor es su gran triunfo.  
  
*********************  
  
Hubo una vez....hace mucho tiempo un rey que gobernaba un gran pueblo, su esposa había fallecido, pero le quedaba su hija, una joven de 19 años. Para el rey su hija era su tesoro mas preciado, la joven era custodiada por soldados las 24 horas del día y jamás salía sola. Pero el rey ya estaba muriendo, y quería que su hija se casara pronto para poder heredar el trono.  
  
Anna era una chica muy hermosa y los príncipes de los otros reinos estaban completamente rendidos a sus pies, pero Anna era muy culta he interesante, libre y vigorosa, y no permitiría que la casaran con cualquier hombre que su padre eligiera.  
  
*************  
  
Un día el rey organizó un banquete en honor a su hija, he invitó a muchos reyes y a sus hijos, solo quería que Anna encontrara con quien casarse.  
  
Pilika, una de las damas de compañía de la princesa la ayudaba a vestirse para el banquete, con uno de sus vestidos mas elegantes, y las joyas mas hermosas, la maquilló muy bonita y peinó su mediana cabellera para dejarla suelta.  
  
-Señorita Anna, esta usted hermosa!-exclamó Pilika-  
  
-Gracias Pilika, pero deja de llamarme señorita!-suplico la princesa-  
  
A pesar de todo lo que Pilika, ya su mejor amiga, había hecho por ella, se sentía fea. Detestaba llenarse de baratijas, se sentía falsa, no era ella.  
  
-Bajamos Anna?-dijo Pilika con una sonrisa-  
  
-Si....-  
  
*************  
  
Anna se agregó a la fiesta sin llamar la atención, pero su belleza no pasaba desapercibida ante ningún presente, y poco a poco se le fueron acercando.  
  
-Señorita Anna....que gusto conocerla!-sonrió unos de los tantos hombres que la rodeaban-  
  
-Igualmente....-contestó Anna simulando una sonrisa-  
  
-Bebida señores?-preguntó el mozo-  
  
-Oh, si!-dijo uno de ellos tomando una de las copas de la bandeja-  
  
-Señorita?-ofreció el mozo la bebida a Anna-  
  
-Gracias-le sonrió ella con una dulce mirada-  
  
-Un placer-sonrió el joven mozo demostrándole una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos-  
  
-Oye....-llamó uno de los hombres al mozo-como se te ocurre mirar a una princesa a los ojos!?-  
  
-Lo lamento....-se perdonó el joven con la cabeza baja-  
  
-No tienes educación mocoso?-gritó otro-  
  
-Lo siento, no fue mi intención mi dama.....-le pidió perdón a Anna mirando al suelo-  
  
-Ahora vete y llévate esto-dijo otro hombre tirandole la bebida encima seguido de otros hombres mas y así manchando todo su traje-  
  
El joven se retiró rápidamente avergonzado, dejando a Anna desconcertada y con furia.  
  
-Permiso caballeros-dijo Anna retirándose-si es que se los pueda llamar así...-susurró por lo bajo-  
  
Anna fue rápidamente hacia la cocina, su padre no le permitiría eso, pero ella sabía que si se enteraba seguramente la perdonaría. Al entrar se encontró con el joven mozo quien se estaba quitando la chaqueta porque estaba empapada.  
  
-Joven...-susurró Anna-  
  
El mozo al darse vuelta y verla, bajó inmediatamente la cabeza.  
  
-He....perdone mi imprudencia hace unos minutos...-suplicó él-  
  
-No tiene que pedir perdón por ello-  
  
-Pero los caballeros tienen razón no se nos permite mirarla a los ojos-  
  
-Yo creo que esos hombres no pueden llamarse caballeros por lo que le han hecho joven, usted no es nada mas y nada menos que un hombre, igual que ellos...-  
  
-Pero mi dama....ellos son personas de alta sociedad, yo solo cuido los caballos de vuestra majestad-  
  
La princesa se acercó alo joven, lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirarla, los ojos del joven eran cafés y su cabello de color castaño, tenia una mirada tranquila y conmovedora.  
  
-No dejes que te ganen los nobles que solo tienen un título por la batalla, mientras que tu, cuidas los mismo caballos fuertes que ellos montan para ganar sus títulos-le dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos-a partir de hoy para ti soy Anna y será un honor que cuando te dirijas hacia mi me mires a los ojos-  
  
Tas las últimas palabras se retiró sin comentario alguno dejando al joven con la boca abierta.  
  
***************************************  
  
-Anna!, despierta!-la llamaba Pilika-  
  
-Hu...?-  
  
-Es un día hermoso!, salgamos a dar un paseo!-exclamó su amiga emocionada-  
  
-De acuerdo.....dame unos minutos....-dijo la princesa algo dormida-  
  
Anna se vistió simple, y se dirigió a la sala donde su amiga la esperaba. Es verdad, Pilika era muy insistente, pero siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo aun en los peores momentos.  
  
-La acompañaremos mi dama-le dijo unos de los guardias del castillo-  
  
-No hace falta noble, iremos solas-le dijo Pilika-  
  
-Imposible!-gritó un hombre tras ellos-  
  
Hao era el comandante de guerra y el mas noble de todos los caballeros, desde que era joven entrenó para la batalla y cuando pudo juró lealtad a la corona para servirle el resto de su vida.  
  
-Señor Hao, ya estoy grande como para cuidarme sola-reclamó Anna-  
  
-Mi dama, vuestro rey no desea que salga sola por ningún motivo-  
  
-De acuerdo, acompáñenos-dijo Pilika ya harta de la conversación-  
  
Las dos salieron con uno de los caballeros a pasear por el pueblo, que tan solo eran largas calles de piedra rodeadas de pequeñas casa, todas juntas, y muchos puestos donde vendían de todo.  
  
-Yo lo conozco...-susurró Anna divisando entre la gente a un joven de cabellos castaños-  
  
-A quien?-preguntó curiosa Pilika-  
  
-Aquel joven-contestó la princesa señalándolo-  
  
-Trabaja en el castillo, cuida los caballos-le confirmó Pilika-  
  
-Lo conoces?, has hablado con él?-preguntó Anna con rapidez-  
  
-Claro!-sonrió su amiga-  
  
-Cual es su nombre?-  
  
-Yoh-contestó Pilika-Yoh Asakura-  
  
El joven seguía su camino, y algo en su andar despertaba algún sentimiento en Anna, algo que no podía explicar, pero tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
*******************************  
  
Un día, Anna y Pilika volvían de uno de sus paceos, la dama de compañía fue solicitada en la cocina y tubo que retirarse dejando sola a la princesa.  
  
Anna aburrida, se dispuso a mirar por la ventana de su habitación, a unos pasos del castillo, su vista se tropezó con los establos del castillo, entre ellos pudo ver al joven que tanto le llamaba la atención, y sin previo aviso salió corriendo hacia los establos.  
  
Yoh se encontraba peinando a uno de los caballos, con gran delicadeza deslizaba el cepillo sobre el lomo del animal, su pelo, sus patas, hasta que al mirar al frente se topó con los ojos de la princesa.  
  
-Mirad!-gritó al verla-frente a mi se hallan los ojos mas dulces del mundo, quienes me han sacado de la realidad para llevarme a sus fantasías-dijo acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla-  
  
-Me ha halagado joven....-sonrió ella-  
  
-Llámeme Yoh, mi dama...-dijo el muchacho al besar su mano-  
  
-De acuerdo, Yoh-  
  
-Que la trae por aquí?, mi dama-  
  
-Tas solo contar con su presencia-  
  
Yoh se vio sorprendido ante la respuesta, no podía comprender las razones de la princesa, pero e´l la admiraba y ella solo deseaba conocerlo.  
  
-Ha montado alguna vez?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-No, jamás he tenido la oportunidad-contestó ella con una sonrisa-  
  
-Sabe, Anna?, los caballos son muy inteligentes, y he visto que para otras culturas representa la nobleza, pero sobretodo la libertad-le explicó el joven-  
  
-Verdad?-preguntó Anna muy interesada-  
  
-Así es!-confirmó Yoh-venga conmigo, mi dama-  
  
Anna extendió su mano, el joven la tomó y la guió tras los establos donde estaba prado, Yoh soltó a los caballos del corral y todos juntos se largaron a correr.  
  
-Ve mi dama?, observe como cuando los libero disfrutan el espacio de su libertad, corren con el viento, sus pesuñas rasgan el pasto con firmeza...- suspiró Yoh-son espíritus libres...-  
  
Anna sintió algo que jamás había experimentado, las palabras de Yoh eran verdaderas, y ella comprendió que se sentía encerrada por su padre, descubrió que ella también quería su libertad, ya no era una niña, quería seguir su rumbo, su destino, quería otra vida distinta a la que llevaba, quería......ser libre.  
  
-Tus palabras han alimentado mi espíritu Yoh...-le confesó ella-  
  
-Me alegra saberlo, mi dama-sonrió él-quiere montar?-  
  
-Me enseñaría?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos-  
  
-Con todo gusto, Anna...-  
  
*******************  
  
Los días pasaron, Anna pasaba mucho tiempo junto a su nuevo amigo, Yoh, él le enseñaba cosas impresionantes, cosas que ella ignoraba por completo, aprendió a montar muy rápido pero aún no galopaba como su amigo. Ella era otra persona desde el día que conoció a Yoh Asakura.  
  
-Bien, lista para el paseo?-preguntó Yoh subiendo a su caballo-  
  
-Si-sonrió ella ya montada a uno-  
  
Yoh le había prometido a la princesa que la llevaría a recorrer el bosque a caballo, y así fue. Recorrieron largos y hermosos caminos de tierra, llenos de flores, pájaros que cantaban sin descanso, mientras la luz del sol se entrelazaba entre las ramas de los árboles.  
  
Llegaron a un prado enorme que conducía a otro bosque al atravesarlo. Yoh le dijo que allí podría correr todo lo que quisiera, que al llegar al otro lado volverían. Anna tenía algo de miedo en intentar correr, pero Yoh se largó a correr para atravesar el prado. El caballo de Anna respondió al otro y se largo al trote tras Yoh, Anna muy asustada se agarraba fuertemente, hasta que el caballo tomó el galope y se lanzó a correr.  
  
El viento comenzó a tomar fuerza, y el corcel seguía corriendo. Alcanzó a Yoh y corrieron juntos intercambiando sonrisas de alegría. Anna comenzaba a comprender, cerró los ojos y estiró sus brazos, podía sentir el viento acariciar cada facción de su rostro mientras peinaba sus dorados cabellos, lo había conseguido, por primera vez se sintió libre, pudo comprender lo que deseaba el animal, pudo comprender las palabras de Yoh, pudo...sentir la libertad.  
  
***************************  
  
Yoh y Anna regresaron a los establos cerca del anochecer. Yoh guardó los caballos en el establo y decidió acompañar a Anna hasta el castillo, pero ella se rehusó.  
  
-Porque!?-preguntó él confundido-  
  
-Porque no saben donde he ido, es preferible que te quedes aquí, no quisiera meterte en problemas Yoh-  
  
-Si mi dama, lo desea así, así será-dijo despidiéndose pero no sin antes besar la mano de su dama-  
  
-Nos veremos-fueron las últimas palabras de Anna antes de irse-  
  
Al llegar al castillo su padre la esperaba en la sala, sentado en una silla con semblante serio y brazos cruzados.  
  
-Donde has estado?-preguntó al verla-  
  
-He salido ha recorrer los bosques-contesto ella sin vueltas y muy firme-  
  
-Sola!?, si te pasaba algo?-preguntó él rey enojado-  
  
-No me pasará nada padre, ya estoy grande!-gritó Anna-no quiero seguir saliendo con tus soldados!-  
  
-Entonces Hao te acompañará!-decidió el rey-  
  
-No!, él no!, no hace mas que darme órdenes!-  
  
-Por lo menos esas ordenes son para tu bien hija, algún día me lo agradecerás!-dicho esto el rey se levantó y se retiró de la sala-  
  
Anna muy molesta corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se desplomó sobre su cama y enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Quería a Yoh, lo necesitaba en ese momento, él la conocía mas que nadie, en esos días que compartió con él se conocieron mas de la cuenta, y ella sabía tanto de él, como él de ella. Y era especial, de alguna forma, Anna sentía el querer estar con Yoh todo el tiempo, lo disfrutaba, cada milésima de segundo quedaba guardada en su memoria y eran recuerdos que jamás olvidaría.  
  
**********************************  
  
La tarde siguiente Yoh mando una carta a Anna por medio de Pilika, que decía:  
  
"Mi dama:  
  
Olvida los malos momentos, renace como el fénix de las cenizas y ven conmigo esta noche, prometo que te divertirás y lo recordarás, como yo recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos.  
  
Acepta esta invitación, te espero donde siempre mi dama.  
  
Yoh "  
  
Sonreír, es lo único que pudo hacer Anna al terminar de leer la carta. Pilika la miraba confundida y dulcemente.  
  
-Irás?-preguntó la peliazulada-  
  
-Claro que iré!, jamás desperdiciaría un momento con Yoh-sonrió Anna-  
  
-Mmmmmm-murmullo Pilika-creo que alguien esta enamorada, no?-preguntó con picardía-  
  
-Claro que no!, Yoh es mi mejor amigo!, nada mas!-le discutió Anna-  
  
-Si claro!, si solo fuera tu amigo no te podrías así cada vez que sabes de él!, piénsalo Anna-dijo Pilika antes de retirase-  
  
*********************************  
  
Yoh llevó a Anna al pueblo, allí la condujo hasta una taberna, al entrar se encontraron con un montón de personas sentadas, bebiendo. Vino, café, té, etc..., gente que bailaba al compás de la música que tocaba una banda sobre un pequeño escenario. Anna se asombró al ver tanta gente, tanto movimiento, tanta alegría.  
  
Yoh la llevó hasta la barra y pidió dos bebidas, para él y para ella, un hombre se acercó a ellos y se dirigió con alegría a Yoh.  
  
-Yoh!, como estas amigo!?-dijo dándole un abrazo-  
  
-Aquí, disfrutando la noche, junto al ser mas bello del universo-contestó mirando a Anna quien estaba roja como un tomate-  
  
-Pero que hermosa dama, te acompaña esta noche!, puedo saber su nombre?- dijo el hombre-  
  
-Anna...-contestó ella-  
  
-Bella!-gritó el hombre-  
  
-Es italiano...-le susurró Yoh a Anna-  
  
-Lo se...-contestó ella-  
  
-Yoh!-se escucharon cuatro pequeñas voces gritando su nombre-  
  
De pronto cuatro chicos que aparentaban unos seis años se acercaron a Yoh con los brazos abiertos y se colgaron de él como garrapatas.  
  
-Oh, no!, me están matando!-gritó Yoh riendo-  
  
-Te tenemos Yoh!-gritaban los pequeños alegres-  
  
A todo esto Anna observaba divertida la escena de juegos entre los niños he Yoh, sin poder sacar de sus pensamientos las palabras de Pilika.  
  
******************************  
  
La noche paso lenta y divertida, bailaron, jugaron con los chicos, charlaron con los demás presentes. El reloj tocó las 23:50. Yoh le dijo a Anna que debían irse porque dentro de poco cerrarían. Yoh tomó prestado de sus amigos un caballo pero antes de partir le propuso algo a Anna.  
  
-Deseas ir al castillo, o prefieres quedarte conmigo?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
Anna no tubo que pensarlo, definitivamente quería estar con Yoh.  
  
-Me quedaré contigo...contestó ella-  
  
Yoh la subió al caballo, y luego subió el detrás. Anna pudo sentir la delicadeza con la cual la rodeó con sus brazos y tomó las riendas del corcel. A mitad de camino Anna cansada se descargó sobre el pecho de Yoh mientras el posaba su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa. Ella giró su cabeza y se apoyó sobre el cuello de Yoh, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda, se sentía....relajada, suprimida entre los brazos de Yoh se dejaba caer como el pétalo de una flor.  
  
Llegaron, Anna no sabía donde estaban, pero confiaba en Yoh mas que en nadie. Él bajo del caballo y luego la bajó a ella, la tomó de la manó y la condujo hasta la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago. Ellos se encontraban sobre el pasto, entre dos árboles, a orillas del lago.  
  
-Es...hermoso....-pudo pronunciar Anna casi sin aliento-  
  
Era un lago, amplio, la luz de la luna se desplazaba como polvo entre las manos, sobre el agua flotaban flores, hermosas flores, pero como era de noche no se le podía distinguir el color, y mientras soplaba el viento los pétalos de las flores que eran de los árboles caían como nieve del cielo.  
  
-Sabía que te gustaría...-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban sobre el pasto a contemplar el lago.  
  
-Son flores hermosas...-dijo Anna admirando los árboles-  
  
-Las flores son hermosas, pero tu belleza a la luz de la luna lo es mas, pues mi dama: portas en tus ojos las profundidades de los océanos, y tu suave piel no alcanza ni la seda mas fina que comparte los pétalos, y el fruto prohibido de tus labios es mas dulce que el néctar, tan solo la belleza de las flores se aproxima a tu altura, pero aún así, no llega, es ahora, este momento que he comprendido....que he amado sin saber que era amor, pero tu me lo has enseñado-recitó Yoh mirándola a los ojos-  
  
Anna se sentía ahogada entre las palabras de Yoh, quería mas, adoraba sentir eso, adoraba sentir que no podía respirar, adoraba sentir la vulnerabilidad, la pasión, las palabras que solo él podía decir con tanta delicadeza, adoraba sentir.......ese.....amor.  
  
-He caído en tu jaula, me has atrapado entre las redes de tus palabras, me he desplomado con tus carisias y llegado a ser tu esclava, puedo abiertamente asegurar que lo siento también es amor-confesó Anna-  
  
-Amor, no has estado deseando estar conmigo?, mi amor, no has soñado con ser libre?, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que ni siquiera te conozco, y en la dulce noche tu eres mía, toma mi mano....-le susurró Yoh-he soñado con un lugar para tu y yo, nadie sabe que estaremos allí, todo lo que quiero es darte mi vida, he soñado tanto que ya no puedo soñar mas, escapémonos, te llevare ahí; olvida esta vida, ven conmigo, no mires atrás, tu estas a salvo ahora, destraba tu corazón, baja tu guardia, no hay nadie para detenerte; no estamos yendo esta noche, no hay necesidad de decirle a nadie, ellos solo nos han tirado abajo, por eso, con la luz de la mañana, nosotros estaremos a medio camino a donde sea, donde el amor es mas que solo tu nombre..., Anna-terminó Yoh-  
  
Anna se disolvía entre las palabras de Yoh y su forma de decirlas, tan pronto pudo comenzó a llorar, lentamente, suavemente, delicadamente, sus finas lagrimas fueron tomadas por las manos de Yoh.  
  
-Yoh, bésame....-susurró Anna-  
  
Yoh, quien tenía una de sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de su amada, no tubo mas que acercarse a ella y besarla. Un beso lento, dulce, empalagoso, profundo, lleno de pasión y deseo. Anna no podía mantenerse, lentamente fue derramando su cuerpo sobre el pasto, Yoh seguí con su mano sobre el rostro de ella y no dejaba de besarla. Mientras Anna introducía sus brazos dentro de la camisa de Yoh acariciando su pecho. El muchacho no se atrevía a tocarla, no solo era su amada sino que era una princesa y se le guardaba mucho respeto.  
  
Se separaron por unos instantes, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.  
  
-Mi dama, cuanto he deseado poder probar el dulce sabor de sus labios...- susurró Yoh-  
  
Anna lo atrajo y volvieron a besarse con mas intensidad. Pasaron la noche al aire libre esperando no ser descubiertos por algún viajero, esperando que esa noche nunca termine, deseando ese momento para siempre, entregándose uno al otro en lo mas profundo del bosque bajo la luna que alumbra ese lago de flores.  
  
**************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente regresaron al castillo, pero entraron por los establos, ya que no debían ser vistos. Se despidieron con un beso, Yoh regresó a su trabajo y Anna al castillo.  
  
Anna subió lo mas sigilosamente a su habitación, pero fue descubierta por Hao.  
  
-Donde has estado!?, todo el imperio te esta buscando!-le gritó el comandante-  
  
-No me grites Hao-le contestó ella seriamente-he salido, nada mas-  
  
-Y se puede saber a donde has ido?-se escuchó la voz del rey tras ella-  
  
-No-contestó secamente Anna-solo he salido, nada mas-  
  
-No puedes desaparecerte así!, y sola!-gritó enfadado el rey-  
  
-No se fue sola señor, la vieron llegar con el muchacho de los establos- confirmó Hao-  
  
-No es cierto!-gritó el rey-Anna que hacías con él!?-  
  
-No es de su incumbencia majestad-contestó Anna seriamente-  
  
-No te atrevas a volver a contestarme así jovencita!-gritó el rey-Hao!, tráeme al chico y prepara la orca-  
  
-Que!?-gritó Anna-no te atrevas a hacerle daño padre-  
  
No hubo mas palabras, el rey y el comandante se retiraron sin mas.  
  
*****************************  
  
Un gran salón, el rey sentado en su trono, sus guardias rectos, Hao a su lado, Anna escondida tras las columnas, Yoh atado de las manos frente a él.  
  
-Joven-dijo el rey con seriedad-has estado con mi hija por la noche?-  
  
-Así es-contestó sin vueltas Yoh-  
  
-Y quien te ha dado el permiso!?-gritó Hao-  
  
-Anna-contestó Yoh-  
  
-Como te atreves a llamar a la princesa por su nombre!-tras las palabras de Hao un hombre golpeó al muchacho en el rostro-  
  
-Que relación llevas con mi hija?-preguntó el rey-  
  
-Yo amo a su hija-contestó Yoh-y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar con ella-  
  
-No te das cuenta de que ella es de una clase muy lejana a la suya, joven?- dijo el rey-  
  
-Eso no me importa-  
  
-Le daré dos opciones, la primera: se alegará de este reino de por vida y jamás mencionará nada sobre mi hija, la segunda: quédese y sufrirá la muerte.-dijo el rey-  
  
-El estar lejos de Anna, es igual que la muerte-fue la única respuesta de Yoh-  
  
Tras las columnas Anna mordía sus labios para no llorar.  
  
-Entonces......mátenlo-ordenó el rey-  
  
-No!-gritó Anna corriendo hacia Yoh, al llegar lo abrazó con fuerza-no te dejaré-  
  
Por orden del rey Anna fue bruscamente separada de Yoh, quien no podía hacer movimiento alguno.  
  
-Te amo!, Te amo Anna!-gritó Yoh difícilmente mientras se lo llevaban-  
  
-Te amo!-respondió Anna mas fuerte, pero no puedo evitar el llanto-  
  
-No importa lo que pase!, siempre estaré contigo!-fueron las ultimas palabras que puedo escuchar de él-  
  
El rey se acercó a Anna y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hija.  
  
-Algún día me lo agradecerás...-fue lo único que dijo el rey-  
  
Anna se liberó de las manos de los nobles y corrió a su habitación, allí pudo ver perfectamente como llevaban a Yoh a la orca y le colocaban la soga al cuello. Yoh sin saber que ella estaba mirando desde su ventana subió la vista y se encontró con sus ojos, los ojos de su amada, llenos de lágrimas. Inundado de tristeza bajó la vista. Anna recordó en ese momento que a él no le gustaba verla triste, se limpió las lágrimas, respiró profundamente, y se mantuvo con firmeza ante el acto.  
  
-Abajo!-gritó un hombre.  
  
Tras la orden colgaron a Yoh al mismo tiempo que Anna giró bruscamente la cabeza. El tiempo se había detenido, todo era lento, doloroso, profundo; como era posible que su amor se fuera tan pronto lo había encontrado.  
  
Anna pensó en quitarse la vida esa misma noche, pero comprendió que el espíritu de Yoh descansaría en paz si ella seguía adelante, como él lo hubiera querido, como él lo hubiera deseado, no importaba como, ella seguiría luchando por su libertad, sin olvidar quien fue la persona que la hizo sentir libre, ese sentimiento que renueva el alma de un ser humano cuando millones de emociones se reúnen dentro de si, y se siente como si se pudría volar, sentir el viento recorrer cada rincón del espíritu, dejando la enorme huella de ser invisible ante todo y poder cerrar los ojos y divisar los sueños, aquellos sueños profundos que solo puede tener quien sabe soñar, al que se atreve a despertar para cumplirlos, y eso era lo que Yoh le había enseñado a Anna, el poder de soñar.  
  
******************************  
  
Pasaron los meces. Anna concibió un niño, de cabellos castaños y ojitos marrones, al que llamó como su padre: Yoh.  
  
El rey murió un años después, Anna asumió la corona con orgullo, decidida a crear un nuevo imperio donde no habría diferencia entre los hombres, donde se respeten los derechos humanos, educando a su hijo tal como era su padre, con la misma sabiduría, el mismo amor, el mismo espíritu.  
  
Jamás olvido todo lo que había vivido junto a su amado, jamás volvió a llorar, se mantuvo firme ante cualquier piedra que atravesara su camino.  
  
Jamás olvido, esa noche, que a escondidas supo amar a quien merecía ser amado, a quien le enseño lo que es la vida, al que alimentó su espíritu hasta saciarlo de sabiduría, y hasta llenar su ser de puro amor.  
  
"El amor es lo único que te puede causar el más grande dolor y la más grande felicidad"  
  
"Lo verdaderamente mágico del primer amor es absoluta ignorancia de que alguna vez ha de terminar"  
  
"Se necesita solo de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien, una hora para que te guste, un día para quererlo, pero se necesita de toda una vida para que lo puedas olvidar"  
  
"No digas adiós que es una palabra muy triste corazones que se quieren jamás podrán despedirse"  
  
**************************  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Espero que les aya gustado, este fic lo comencé el día de San Valentín y lo termino hoy. No se de donde habrá salido, pero se apareció en el momento que recuerdo a la persona que amo, y se que esta lejos, pero es lo único que tengo y necesito para vivir, y le agradezco que este allí, aunque sea tan lejos, siempre esta cerca de mi, a pesar de la distancia, amo ah esa persona mas que a nada y tal vez, ese sentimiento me impulsó a escribir algo así. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero son ustedes los que opinan sobre esto ^-^, así que si tiene algún comentario ya saben que hacer XD.  
  
Les deseo lo mejor  
  
Anna Ángelus.  
  
PD:  
  
Por si les interesa: Even in Death, de Evanescence, fue la canción con la que estube escribiendo esta canción. 


End file.
